


Ducks Don't Breastfeed

by catatonic1242



Series: The Whole Duck [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic Description, Lactation Kink, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catatonic1242/pseuds/catatonic1242
Summary: When Cas is gone, Dean gets off.Dean's definitely overcompensating.





	Ducks Don't Breastfeed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SPN Kink Bingo.](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> The title of this series comes from the following:
> 
> _“Kinky sex involves the use of duck feathers. Perverted sex involves the whole duck.”_ \- Lewis Grizzard
> 
> Fun fact that I learned while researching this: The female platypus has mammary glands but no teats. Yeah, I went down a rabbit hole, what?
> 
> Also, it’s questionable as to whether the lactation bar in Tokyo actually exists. Some articles say it does, some say it doesn’t. Let’s just go with it - please don’t @ me about lactation bars, okay? 
> 
> “Lesbian Adult Breastfeeding Compilation” does exist. Don’t @ me about that, either.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr.](%E2%80%9Dcatatonic1242.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)

He’s actually never thought about it before. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, certainly. It’s just that there’s just a lot of kinky shit that Dean loves, more than enough to spend one lifetime exploring. Breastfeeding hasn’t ever been on that list. 

So, how did he find himself scrolling through the breastfeeding videos on his favorite porn site? Well, he started in the “big tits” category. 

See, the thing is, he can’t get enough of being with Cas. Cas is _it_ for Dean - the thing that he’s thought about, fantasized about, lusted after and wanted for years. He can’t even count all of the things that make being with Cas even more amazing than he’d ever hoped - how Cas’ stubble tickles the insides of Dean’s thighs during a good blowjob (and they’re all good blowjobs, god bless Cas and his unlimited knowledge of human history), the way Cas says Dean’s name when Cas is buried deep inside of him, how fucking _kinky_ the guy can be, how open about sex Cas is, how willing he is to try any damn thing… 

Not that it’s all about the sex, though there’s certainly a lot of sex. Dean almost feels 18 again, horny all of the time and constantly sneaking off with Cas to do dirty things in dirty places. Sometimes Cas can get Dean hard with just a look, and Dean will have to spend the afternoon mentally willing away his inconveniently timed hard-on. Yeah, there’s a lot of sex.

But there’s also this other… _thing_. Dean hasn’t thought too much about putting a name to it. Well, yeah, fuck yeah, he has. He’s spent a decade thinking about putting a name to it. But only when he’s not actually with Cas. When they’re together, working a case or making out in the backseat of the Impala like teenagers or fucking each other into Dean’s memory foam mattress, Dean doesn’t have to think about it. It just is, whatever it is, and it’s nice and comfortable, like broken-in sweatpants at the end of the day. When he’s alone, that’s when he thinks about it. What it should be called. If it’s got a name, this thing between them. Whether it should have a name.

And, fucking hell, Dean doesn’t really like to think. That’s part of the reason he gets so twitchy these days when Cas leaves. Not just that he wants Cas around, but that Cas being around stops him from thinking about Cas so damn much. Stops him from thinking about what Cas means to him, what he means to Cas, and what the two of them mean together. Which is what he does every time Cas is gone. It’s fucking ridiculous, Dean’s being fucking ridiculous, and he knows it. But knowing it and being able to stop are two different things. 

Which is why he’s online right now. Why he started looking at women with big tits and then somehow segued into watching lesbians breastfeed each other. He was 1) looking to get off, obviously, because see above, re: horny all of the time and 2) wondering whether or not he missed boobs. And then the next thing he knew, he’d clicked on “Lesbian Adult Breastfeeding Compilation.”

He’s overcompensating, and he knows it. That said, it’s pretty hot.

Dean’s just starting to get hard in his jeans when his cell phone buzzes on the desk next to him. The display reads “Cas,” so Dean doesn’t even think before he answers.

“Hey,” he says, shuffling his phone to the other hand so that he can mute his laptop. He fumbles a little and it takes a few seconds for him to silence the moans coming from the speakers.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets him, the way he almost always does. The low timbre of Cas’ voice rumbles through Dean’s stomach in the best way. “Am I interrupting something?”

Dean slams the computer closed. “No. Nothing,” he shakes his head even though Cas can’t actually see him. “Just doing some research.”

“Oh?” Cas asks, though he’s not genuinely curious. Dean can tell from his tone of voice that Cas knows exactly what Dean was ‘researching.’ Still, he asks, “What were you researching?”

Dean sighs and runs a hand over his face. “Come on, Cas, it’s not like that,” he huffs into the phone.

Cas chuckles. “I know, Dean. But I would still like to know.”

“Man, it’s just something humans do,” Dean stalls. “It’s perfectly natural.”

“I assure you, I am aware of what humans do,” Cas answers, a hint of mirth in his voice. “Tell me what you were watching while you do it.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Cas has this… _way_. It’s really annoying, for Dean anyway. Cas can ask him to do just about anything and Dean will do it. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was under some kind of spell or that Cas was using some kind of angelic influence. But he knows better, knows that’s not what it is. 

So Dean confesses, “Boobs.”

Dean can pretty much imagine the amused expression on Cas’ face. “‘Boobs,’” Cas echoes.

“Yeah, man, boobs. I mean, not manboobs, just, like, boobs,” Dean clamors to explain, “Just regular boobs.”

“‘Just regular boobs,’” Cas repeats. 

It’s remarkable to Dean, the fact that just by repeating Dean’s words back to him, Cas can extract more information than Dean really wants to share. “Fine, breastfeeding, are you fucking happy?” Dean exhales, not angry but exasperated and embarrassed.

“I’m an angel, Dean,” Cas responds patiently - this is probably the millionth time that he’s explained this concept to Dean. “I don’t have the same inherent shame about certain sexual experiences that humans have. These situations are not fraught for me, as they are for you.”

“I’m not ‘fraught,’” Dean protests.

“You’re flustered,” Cas points out.

“Fine, I’m flustered,” Dean admits, “because my-” he cuts himself off before he finishes that sentence, since it would require a word he’s not quite sure he knows. “Because you - whatever.”

“You’re flustered because there’s a certain appeal to you in what you’ve been watching, which flusters you because it’s traditionally considered a taboo. So you don’t like to admit that it appeals to you. And also, if I may hazard a guess, because you feel slightly guilty about looking at breasts, though I would advise that you shouldn’t. Feel guilty, that is.”

Cas says everything as if it is so perfectly obvious. If it were anyone else saying these things to him, Dean would be annoyed enough by that to hang up. But it’s Cas, and Dean finds he can’t be annoyed by his total guilelessness. 

When Dean doesn’t respond, Cas continues. “Breastfeeding is, as you said, ‘perfectly natural.’ Throughout history…” 

Dean cuts Cas off before he can get any further. “No, no, I don’t need a history lesson,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Oh?” Cas answers. “I was also going to tell you that some mothers find breastfeeding erotic. A few women are even able to orgasm from it.” There’s something sinfully distracting about the way Cas says both ‘erotic’ and ‘orgasm.’ Despite Dean’s best intentions, his cock, which had been deflating as their conversation continued, stirs back to life and gives a small twitch.

Dean stutters. “We- well, that’s… something,” he answers, for lack of anything else to say.

“Yes. It can also be pleasurable in the practice of BDSM, Dean.” Dean’s traitorous cock hardens again at the combination of those words out of Cas’ mouth. “Submissives who behave themselves can be rewarded with breastfeeding. Or they can be milked for their dominant partner. There’s even a bar in Tokyo…”

“Cas, I don’t…” Dean swallows. 

Cas continues as if Dean hasn’t spoken. “Where customers can drink milk directly from the breast while the woman runs her fingers through their hair.”

Dean blinks rapidly, processing. “I’m not…” he pauses. “Have you been there?” Dean asks, his voice suddenly smaller than he would like.

Dean can practically hear Cas’ smile through the phone. “No, I have not. But I would not be averse to trying it,” he adds.

“You… wouldn’t?” Dean finds that he doesn’t have a lot of other words, because now he is picturing going to Tokyo with Cas. He shakes his head as if to shake out the images that come to mind, but they don’t go anywhere. 

“Of course not,” Cas says. “I read an article where one customer described the experience as both ‘exciting and psychologically satiating.’ He said it was ‘like getting it on without ejaculating.’ I think I would like to watch you do that.”

Dean’s mouth is suddenly very dry. “Oh, you… would?” It’s kind of embarrassing, the way his voice cracks on the last syllable.

“Dean, there are a great many things I enjoy watching you do,” Cas elaborates. “I enjoy watching your mouth and the look on your face when you receive pleasure. I like watching you enjoy yourself. And I imagine that after we visit the bar, I would take you back to our hotel room and have you suck my cock with that mouth, and then I would do several other things you, some of which would put that look of pleasure on your face.”

“I… huh,” is Dean’s brilliant response.

Cas makes a low humming noise over the line. “But then, I forgot, you don’t like to fly,” Cas adds. “And since Tokyo is overseas…”

“I could…” Dean clears his throat. “I could maybe be persuaded to, you know…” he gestures vaguely, even though Cas can’t see him, “Japan,” he finishes, not totally articulating the thought but knowing that Cas understands him anyway.

“I see,” Cas answers. Before he can say more, Dean interrupts.

“So, you’re gonna be home tomorrow?” He sounds a little overeager and he knows it, but whatever, it’s not like he just admitted that he likes _breastfeeding_ or anything. Oh, wait, he did, so fuck whether or not he should be ashamed of being ready to see Cas like _now_.

“Yes,” Cas answers, “it should be tomorrow.”

“Um, but…” Dean bites his lip. Feeling silly about this is fucking _ridiculous_ and he knows it, so he just spits it out. “I’m hard now.”

Cas seems to take a moment to consider that, then says, “Well, if you would like, Dean, I could tell you in detail about the things I will do to you in that hotel room in Tokyo, and you can touch yourself while you listen to me.”

Dean almost laughs at how preposterous this conversation is. Anyone else and those words would almost sound clinical, but with Cas they’re just fucking _hot_. And Dean appreciates that he doesn’t really have to beat around the bush with Cas - sometimes the guy just gets it.

“Yeah,” Dean says, unzipping his jeans and reaching inside of his boxers to grasp his own cock firmly. “That would be good.”

“Well, I imagine that after seeing you with a woman, even just in such a situation as the one we’ve discussed, I will be both aroused and somewhat irrationally jealous.”

“Yeah?” Dean finds himself saying again as he strokes himself.

“Yes. I think I will find myself wanting to do some things that prove that you are mine, that you belong to me,” Cas says. When Dean only grunts in response, he continues, “Such as, when we get back to the hotel, pushing you down on your knees on the floor in front of me. I will already be hard, I suspect, and so I will slap your face with my cock several times before pushing the tip of it between your lips. You have such lovely lips, and I do like to see my cock disappear between them.”

Dean watches as his cock pumps in and out of his own hand. He dips one finger in the bead of precome that has formed at the tip and tastes it, remembering and fantasizing about the taste of Cas on his tongue.

Cas doesn’t need Dean to say anything. “I will have you take my cock as deep as you can, holding the back of your head with both of my hands until you gag. Then I will proceed to fuck your face, Dean.”

Dean returns his hand to his own cock and groans. 

“Your mouth is always so warm and wet, and I do enjoy sinking into it. I also like the sensation of slapping your face as you suck me. I think in this instance, I will derive great pleasure from leaving a hand print on your cheek.”

Dean’s hand speeds up a little, and he brushes the tip of his dick with a thumb on each stroke.

“But doing so will remind me that there are other places I could leave a hand print. And so I will not come in your mouth. Instead, I will tell you to strip and get on all fours on the bed. I will claim you as mine by eating your ass, sliding my tongue around and around and then inside of you until you beg me for more.”

Breathless, Dean picks up the pace, closing his eyes as he imagines the feel of Cas’ tongue slipping past his own tight ring of muscle. He remembers it, how open and debauched and yeah, fucking _owned_ that always makes him feel. 

“And when you beg me for more, I will kneel behind you and slide one finger of one hand inside of you while I spank your ass with the other. I will watch as your skin turns pink from it, and I will enjoy the noises that you make as I spank you repeatedly.”

Dean can see it in his mind, Cas behind him, Dean fucking himself back on Cas’ finger, desperate for more but Cas not giving it. Dean bites his lip.

“I will eventually add another finger, but not until you are screaming into the pillow. And I will crook my fingers inside you over and over, just the way that you like.”

Yes, there is a certain way that Dean likes Cas’ fingers, this twist and pressure that Cas knows just how to apply. Dean clenches his ass involuntarily just thinking about it. 

“I don’t know that I will wait to add a third finger, Dean. I know it’s considered polite behavior to make sure that your partner is adequately prepared, but I will feel a compelling need to be inside of you. I believe at this point I will just have to make sure that my cock is adequately lubricated before pushing inside of you. You will be tighter than usual.”

Dean imagines the just-this-side-of-pleasurable burn that happens when Cas can’t wait. It’s not often, in fairness, but sometimes Cas presses inside of him with such urgency that Dean can’t help but hiss and bite down on his own arm to distract himself. At this particular moment, the thought makes him squeeze his own cock harder, his strokes getting shorter and his breath coming faster.

“I will sink so deep into you, Dean. And then I will grip your hips and hold them as tight as I can while fucking you. I always enjoy seeing my fingerprints on your skin the next day.”

“Shit, Cas,” Dean gasps. “I’m close.”

“And I will be, too, Dean. I will get very close. I will be about to come just before I pull out and demand that you roll over. And when you do, I will straddle your chest and come on your face.”

As Cas says the words, Dean orgasms, his come painting his own hand. 

His brain cloudy, Dean doesn’t have words. Luckily, Cas does.

“I hope you found that pleasurable, Dean,” he says.

“Uh huh,” Dean replies inarticulately. 

Cas sounds both amused and self-satisfied when he says, “I will take that as a ‘yes.’”

As he comes down, Dean rolls his eyes at the smug tone. “Yeah, yeah, you fucker,” he answers.

Cas ignores Dean’s swipe. “I’ll be home tomorrow.”

Dean is looking forward to it. “And then we go to Tokyo?”

“If we can’t find anything closer,” Cas answers. “Maybe you can do some more research…”


End file.
